


What You Saw

by readyRobin



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: I just thought this was cute, Other, Reader-Insert, reader is a patient, reader sees them??, sorry you don’t get to interact with anyone here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyRobin/pseuds/readyRobin
Summary: You see a peculiar bunch at St Judes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What You Saw

Just today you came into St Judes. You have your own reasons. You know why you’re there. While you’re there, you take notice of a few things. There’s a boy there, looks old enough to have just graduated high school. When you first see him- its hard not to- he’s practically bouncing off the walls. He’s talking to a man a bit older than himself with long dark hair. He’s silent. The boy talks enough for the both of them though. 

You find yourself watching them from across the room. Its much more interesting than whatever dull show was on the TV. The boy notices and waves to you before turning back to his conversation. The other man just watches you with no readable emotion for a second before turning back to the boy as well. 

A motherly looking woman in soft pink and neutral colors approaches them at one point and joins the two. They all share a laugh over something the dark haired man had said quietly. When the conversation seems to grow dull, the woman asks the man something and he hands her a key. She gets up and says goodbye to the two and walks out in the direction of the janitors closet. 

You decide it’s your time to leave as well. It’d do you good to get up and stretch your legs. Go for a walk maybe. Get familiar with the hospital. Scout out all the bathroom locations, yknow? You’re so caught up in your bathroom quest you don’t realize there’s a frizzy haired woman right in front of you. Oof, there’s the floor. You’re so clumsy. You stand back up to your feet and apologize profusely. Maybe you offer to help her up as well. She looks up at you like a deer caught in headlights and hurries off quickly, departing with her own soft “sorry”

Later you see a group of other patients dancing in the hall. Music is playing. Where is the music coming from? You weren’t paying attention at first. Past the dancing crowd you see the other people you saw earlier inside a hospital radio station. That and another man. Kind of short and chubby. You hadn’t seen him here before. Is he a patient too? They were all dancing and chatting together. Even though they don’t look all too similar, you get the feeling they’re a family. It’s strange, but you suppose you expected weird from this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first work posted here, but not my first work. Before i made this account i was posting all of my tota related works on the takin over the asylum amino, it’s a lovely place and i definitely think you should check it out! or don’t. anyways thanks for reading <33


End file.
